Obscure
by merraz2590
Summary: Just how thin can the line between love and hatred become? My first serious multi-chap. Eventual NaruSasu. Ch3. "Go away Itachi. I don't need you here." "My oh my little brother. I always knew you had exceptionally good tastes.He looks a lot like him..."
1. Obscure

**A/N: Here it is. Another fic that has an unsure ending T_T I was vague in the summary because quite honestly I had no idea how it was going to be received if I gave anything away. **

**Just read it and tell me what you think, how does that sound?**

**Warnings: Language, slight violence, no sex (WTF? how did that happen?) and corny police talk or humor or whatever you want to call it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does, that bastard ¬ ¬ Oh, and Obscure belongs to Dir en Grey (even though it has absolutely nothing to do with this fic, but just to be on the safe side…)**

**Title: Obscure**

The smell of blood burned in his nostrils, putting his teeth on edge. It mixed vulgarly with the pungent smell of smoke and the mustiness of old furniture. He could feel the adrenaline pushing the blood in his veins faster. The silence surrounding him was penetrating, making the sound of his footsteps painfully loud. He shifted the large weapon in his arms taking comfort in its heavy protectiveness. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that the tiniest sound would set his trigger finger off.

Almost like a prediction fulfilled a small shuffling could be heard towards his left and in less than a second the tapestry covered wall in that direction was ripped with bullet holes. He started breathing faster as the shattering din of a semi-automatic going off faded away.

The radio communicator wrapped around his throat crackled to life.

"Oi! Uzumaki, is everything all right? We heard gunfire!"

Still glaring at the mid-century library surrounding him, he pressed the button on the radio near his jugular.

"I'm not sure, but I think I got company. I could have sworn I heard someone walking by me."

The voice of his captain buzzed through again. "All right, just stay put. The cavalry is on its way."

"All right."

"And, Uzumaki?"

"Yeah?"

"Try not to do anything stupid."

Uzumaki grinned briefly before he heard another shuffling. This time he could swear he heard definite footsteps. He was very glad of his protective gear at that moment. He had no idea how this motherfucking serial killer might come out and attack him.

The case had popped up a month ago, when random people started disappearing and appearing in just as random places. Dead, of course. But that wasn't what alarmed everyone. It was the way they were killed. Every single one of them, all eight of them, had their throats ripped to ribbons. It was extremely vicious and they all appeared to have been bled to death. The immediate profile was that it was some depraved asshole that had a fetish for blood, a modern day Bathory. Most sensationalists however started rumors that there was vampire loose in Konoha. A lot of people scoffed at the rumor but it still created the infamous nickname of "Vampire Jack". It was a derivative of Jack the Ripper, presumably because most of the victims were either prostitutes or street hookers.

After an exhaustive investigation and search the police were finally able to get a name and location. It was perfect really; the place was in a secluded and abandoned section of the city. It used to be a private residential area for one of Konoha's oldest and most prestigious family clans, the Uchiha's. But after the clan's mysterious disappearance where their entire existence was wiped out in the blink of an eye, the area had been left untouched. There had been many attempts by many new city administrations to tear the place down and use the considerable space for better and more productive changes but there had always been some sort of obstacle that prevented the advances. Finally an anonymous foreign investor showed up and bought the enormous piece of land from the city, taking all rights with him and putting a definite stop to plans of tearing the place down.

That was almost fifty years ago. The Uchiha's disappearance was more than sixty years before that. Adding those numbers up and you know had a cluster of old mansions that were a hundred and ten years old. There were a lot of rumors that the district was haunted and a lot of weird and inexplicable things tended to happen to people who got too close to the place. So, he would be damned if Uzumaki wasn't more than a bit creeped out to actually be smack dab in the middle of the Uchiha main house, looking for an extremely dangerous killer.

The sounds he heard earlier had finally stopped, but that didn't let his guard fall. The smell was really starting to bother him. It permeated the walls and furniture and he reminded himself to take a shower afterwards to get the smell of death out of his skin and hair. His helmet felt heavy on his head and he started to sweat like a motherfucking dog under his Kevlar suit. Now he felt like he needed a fucking shower.

But he kept on pacing the room carefully checking the library for any places where the killer might be hiding, keeping his semi lifted up onto his shoulder pointing the flashlight straight ahead, ready to shoot any son of a bitch that might come his way. The tension was starting to fray his nerves, and thinking that a bit of noise would help him keep it together, he pressed a hand to his radio.

"Hey, boss, how are we doing with that back up?"

He nearly pissed himself with relief as the radio crackled back at him.

"Sorry, Uzumaki, but it's going to take a little bit longer. It's going to be a fucking pisser going through all of these haunted houses. Just relax and drink a couple shots of whiskey for us blondie. Have you checked out the entire house?"

"Inside and out boss, but I got nothing. Just some noises that nearly made me piss myself. Think the place is really haunted?"

"I dunno, Uzumaki, but we've been hearing some fucked up shit too. Someone moaning about what a god damned pussy you are."

He chuckled and shook his head feeling himself grow more at ease.

"With all due respect, boss, fuck you."

He could hear the smirk on his boss's lips as he responded.

"Maybe some other time, Uzumaki. We've got work to do right now."

"See you later then, Shaggy."

"Be careful, Uzumaki."

Would be the last words he would be hearing from his boss in a long time. A second later after that last message, there were sounds of more footsteps. Except, they didn't sound so distant like last time. In fact, Uzumaki was willing to bet his left nut that someone was walking, or running, up to him from behind. It only took him a fraction of a second to whirl around aiming his weapon at eye level to whomever it was that was trying to attack him.

Nothing. That's what was behind him. Just a bookcase full of molding books that would probably crumble apart if he were to take one out of it's shelf. Just as he was about to question his sanity and chastise himself for his own paranoia, he was hit over the head with a fucking sledgehammer.

Or at least it felt like one. He dropped heavily to the ground, and with his ears still ringing, flipped quickly onto his back.

It hadn't been a sledgehammer. It was a person. A darkly clad person, with pale white skin and heavily shadowed eyes. Yeah, like that wasn't creepy at all.

Raising his weapon again, and really with out even thinking, he squeezed the trigger, sending more than five rounds into the creep's abdomen. But instead of falling down to the ground like he was hoping, the fucker jumped. More like _flew_ into the air over his head and the other side of the goddamned room.

Still yelling incoherently, and still not thinking, he followed the killer's movements with his semi automatic, never taking his finger away from the trigger. It wasn't until he was back onto his stomach and propping his weapon on the floor did he finally let up on the shooting.

"KPD! DON'T MOVE!" Later he would be smacking himself on the forehead for having shot first and asked questions afterwards. He blamed his nerves for the lack of professionalism.

Either way he was completely ignored and all he did was blink before he was being dragged up on to his feet. His heart slammed against his chest as, with one arm, the killer continued to lift him up by his collar until his feet were dangling a few good inches from the floor. His semi dropped to the floor as his gloved hands scrabbled desperately over a clothed forearm. It didn't matter that the arm felt slim, it was as relentless as a fucking steel rod.

Cursing he kicked his legs a bit before years of training started to kick in. There was a moment were it looked like the perp was going to speak but before he could say anything a leg clad in black cargo pants went hurtling into his face.

All he heard was a pained grunt and Uzumaki was dropped onto the ground, again. This time he was prepared for it though and he fell into a crouch, folding his left leg and sweeping his right leg underneath the weirdo in a wide arch. The son of a bitch back flipped however and in seconds was out of his reach. Scrambling to his feet he reached into his back holster and whipped out his hand gun, aiming it squarely at his assailants face.

"THIS IS THE POLICE, MOTHERFUCKER! SO DON'T YOU MAKE ANOTHER FUCKING MOVE, OR I'LL BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF!"

He could hear a soft scoff from the shadow that was standing a few feet in front of him. From this new perspective he was finally able to asses the man. He was dressed all in black that much he had already established, though he was barely noticing that the clothing were a snug fit showing clearly the slim, almost skinny, figure. Though that didn't explain the show of strength from before, nor how he had been able to lift him up so high when the fucker was actually shorter than him. He couldn't see much of a face in the dark gloom but he could almost make out a smooth aristocratic face framed with long bangs and spikes sticking out the back like a damned duck's ass.

The man took a step breaking his concentration and he rose his gun higher pulling on the safety.

"Don't move! You're surrounded! You have no where else to go!"

"I highly doubt that." His voice was smooth and deep, defying his petit build.

He shifted nervously on his feet, "What?"

The man's head tilted to the side, "You are trespassing on private property. Those who trespass are punished. I don't think your friends are still alive."

The man's words were like a bucket of cold water over his head. Quickly he pressed the PTT on his radio.

"Hey, boss, are you still there?"

Silence.

"Boss! Are you there?"

Still nothing.

"Dammit, boss! Say something! Fuck!"

He raised his gun again when the son of a bitch took another step forward, his hands shaking. This time he could see the smirk on the bastards face.

"Told you."

"What the fuck did you do to them?"

Another blink and the man was in front of him, unnervingly close. He flinched and pulled the trigger. The bright flash illuminated the darks mans face for a second. The man stumbled a couple of steps backwards, bending at the waist. Then he straightened up again and Uzumaki's eyes widened when he saw that the only thing his bullet did was rip a hole in his long sleeved shirt, revealing perfect pale skin.

"Holy shit," Was all he could say before the bastard was on him again, swiping a back hand across his head, effectively knocking his helmet and goggles right off his head.

"Fuck!" Something heavy landed heavily on top of him, pinning him to the ground. It was impossible to move with his head spinning painfully and he could do nothing as his Kevlar vest was ripped apart.

Large blue eye's widened as a beam of moon light slanted across his attackers face. Horror froze his mind when the bastard opened his mouth to reveal unnaturally long canines. The last thing he saw was a hand forcing his head to the side. After that it was all pain and darkness.

_His taste was like nothing he had ever experienced. There was something so unique about him that had drawn him in. Everything that had been taught to him, all of the rules that he had followed so carefully in his long life, didn't seem to matter one bit. Logic had melted from his mind and something carnal and forbidden had taken over as the rich liquid spread over his taste buds. _

_He gripped the other mans body closer as he hungrily took in more of his blood. He had gone limp a while ago arched and submissive underneath him._

_A loud rattling and the sound of heavy foot steps tore him away from his delectable morsel. He moved quickly, carrying his prey effortlessly through the old house. Knowing the building like the back of his hand he made it into the night without coming across any unwanted obstacle. _

_Soon he was out in the cool night and as he was fleeing he could see the rest of the man's team being attacked, a few bodies all ready littering the old districts streets. Fighting down the memories, he ran faster, holding onto his burden tighter._

_It didn't take him long to arrive at his final destination. The blood he drank had given him more energy than normal and the rush was exhilarating. _

_His brother was the one to greet him on their doorstep. There was a quick silent exchange. He brushed the older man aside as a sudden anxiety took over him as he felt the life force of his prey drop considerably. He knew what he was about to do was forbidden, but he felt that it was something he had to do. An instinct that drove him to take the dying man in his arms up to his room, ignoring the heavy stare of his brother watching him. _

_He had stripped them both, marveling at the smooth tan skin stretched over square and taught muscles. He ran a hand over a sweaty brow, fever wrinkling the smooth forehead. Glassy blue eyes stared up at him as he straddled the large body. He hovered over the groaning man, running his hand through golden hair and gently turning his head._

_Two gaping wounds glistened in the candle light. Lowering himself until his body was flush against the hard body; he clamped his mouth over the wounds, reopening them with his sharp canines. A shudder went down his spine as the sweet nectar slid down his throat._

_There wasn't much left and he had to exercise great control to stop himself from taking it all. The man beneath him was barely alive his once brilliant eyes dull, and his breathing was shallow. He whispered into his ear and the response that he got was faint but determined. He knew what he had to do now, reassured more than ever._

_An elongated nail sliced smoothly through porcelain skin. Pulling the faint man into a sitting position he guided that golden head gently towards his chest to the weeping wound directly over his heart. His breath caught when he felt those soft lips brush against his skin. He watched as a tongue came out to lick blood soaked lips._

_His back arched as that mouth started sucking on the wound, wanting more of that first taste. Large hands clutched at his back, and his mouth opened to gasp for air when it felt as though the man was trying to suck out his very soul. He clung desperately to blond hair his head swimming with the overload of sensations wracking his body. _

_It was too much and it was beginning to hurt. Using all of his strength he wrenched the man's head away from his chest, wincing when blunt nails dug sharply into his back in protest. Looking down he saw his own blood stain a strong chin, dripping down a long slender neck. The eyes looking up at him were no longer dull and glassy but brighter and more alive than ever. There was moment when a hand left his back to stroke down his face. Then those captivating blue eyes began to close shut and it was as if the night was closing in on him all over again before he too slipped into unconsciousness, falling onto the mattress, where they both laid together._

His fucking head hurt. It was like someone was drilling a fucking ice pick through his skull, it hurt so bad. All he wanted to do was burrow deeper into the soft sheets surrounding him and go back to sleep were he doesn't have to think about his missing team and pale bastards with freakishly long canines.

Wait…

He sat up abruptly, throwing black silk sheets away from him. The pain in his head reached its peak and he cried out sharply cradling his head between his hands. The pain suddenly dissipated and he was left with the easing sensation of relief. Opening his eyes, he finally noticed that he was naked. Looking around he found out that he had been sleeping in a large four poster bed covered in black silk.

The room around him was dark, full of shadows he was unable to identify. The only window in the room was framed with thick crimson drapes, pulled apart to reveal the dark night outside.

As he stared at his surroundings a sharp stinging assaulted his eyes and it was as if the dark room was suddenly too bright. The candle light on the bed side table scorched through his eyes as if he were looking at the sun.

Crying out he clasped his hands over his eyes, the migraine from before coming back at full force. Just as he thought he was about to die of pain, the same easing pressure from before returned. When his eyes no longer felt as if they were being pulled out by sharp pliers, he carefully pulled his hands away.

Taking a deep breath his eyes fluttered open. There was a moment of brightness that quickly transformed into a startling clarity. Suddenly the dark room wasn't so dark anymore. Shadows took shape and he could even trace the grain on the wooden desk in his room.

Standing up from the bed and not at all caring that he was naked, he walked over to the fireplace that before had just looked like a huge gaping hole in the wall. He ran his hands over the decorative mantel, marveling at the clarity and sharpness of, well, everything. It was like looking through a fucking magnifying glass.

He had been running his fingers through the flowers in a vase sitting on the mantel when the door opened. Not remembering that he was naked he whirled around and took a defensive fighting stance.

Standing in the open door way was a woman dressed in black mini shorts with thigh high boots and a high collared leather vest. Her spiky red hair fell all the way down to her back. She wore thick glasses and had a mole over the left side of her lip. Her eyes narrowed when she took in his naked form.

"Who, the fuck, are you?"

His out burst was met with an annoyed huff and rolling eyes. She walked into the room not at all concerned with the possible danger she was in. He finally noticed the bundle of clothes in her arms.

"Sasuke sent these clothes for you, so I would get dressed before he got here if I were you." She walked towards the bed and laid the neatly folded garments in the rumpled sheets. She turned around to face him. "I'm Karin by the way."

He straightened his posture, lowering his hands as he realized that the woman was not much of a threat.

"Um, nice to meet you, Karin. I'm…Naruto. Uh, could you by any chance tell me where I am and why I'm here?"

Karin put a hand on her hip and looked at him with a feigned bored expression. Feigned, because she kept looking at his abs and groin.

"We're in Suna, but I can't tell you why you're here. You're going to have to wait for Sasuke to get here."

Naruto frowned, "Why can't you just tell me? And who is this Sasuke anyways?"

Karin started walking out of the room. "You'll find out soon enough. Just make sure to dress before he gets here. Unless you want to meet him buck naked."

He flushed darkly as the woman sent a very significant look towards his groin and sub consciously he covered himself. It didn't occur to him that it might have been too late for modesty.

The red head was out of the room and he was left alone all over again. He really had no idea what to do with himself so he set himself to the task of dressing himself anyways. He figured that if he was going to meet this 'Sasuke' person he might as well be decent for when he asked all of the questions buzzing through his mind.

Once he was dressed, he started pacing the room, pausing every now and then to take in the new sensations that came with his new heightened eyesight. It took a full half hour for his…host? savior? visitor? to come and meet him.

The door opened once more and he was suddenly assaulted with the other night's memories as he found himself once again facing the suspected serial killer he had been sent to arrest.

Pointing a finger and glaring angrily he shouted, "YOU! What the fuck are YOU doing here?"

The man calmly walked into the room, ignoring the killing intent that radiated off of the blond.

"I live here."

Caught off guard he stuttered a bit, "Then-then who the fuck are you?"

Placing a hand over his chest he bowed his head slightly as he introduced himself.

"I am Sasuke. I am sure Karin mentioned me before."

He backed up a couple of paces. "What the hell am I doing here? What happened to the rest of my team?"

Those pitch dark eyes revealed no emotion as they stared at him coldly.

"I already told you, they are all dead. I was too late."

Naruto fought the bile threatening to rise up his throat. "What-what do you mean? How, the hell, do you know?"

There was a rustling of papers and Sasuke was handing him the morning paper. Taking it with shaky hands, Naruto stared in horror at the front page.

"KONOHA'S BLACK OPS SLAUGHTERED BY 'VAMPIRE JACK'"

Staring at the picture of a uniformed man laying in a pool of his own blood, whom he could barely recognize as his best friend, he could feel his knees go weak. He didn't even bother to read the article, the newspaper falling from his slack and trembling fingers.

He sank down onto the bed the weight of what happened was suddenly too much for him. He buried his face in his hands, fighting desperately the tight rope constricting his throat.

"Oh, god, fuck no, this can't be happening. This can't be fucking happening." He sank to the floor curling tighter into himself and gritting his teeth to keep the screams from escaping him.

He heard someone moving in front of him but he didn't bother to look up. He just gripped his own hair tighter his body shaking with the force of his world coming apart. An awkward hand was placed on his shoulder.

"I am…sorry for your loss. But there isn't anything you can do."

He tensed when a something finally occurred to him. He startled Sasuke when he snapped his head up, pinning the man with a sharp glare.

"You said something about being too late. What the fuck happened back there? Why am I the only survivor? I want to know everything!"

Sasuke frowned at the blond man who was now on his knees, shaking his shoulders, bright blue eyes blazing for answers.

"I know what you're thinking, but I was not the one who killed your teammates. Some…thing else killed your friends."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Some_thing_?"

"Yes, we are still not sure what. I went to visit the Uchiha district to look for clues as to what could be going on in there. I had no idea that Konoha had linked the recent disappearances and murders to the right place. I was in the main house when you showed up. You were the only person that I took. Your team was already dead when I reached them. There was nothing we could have done."

His fingers flexed on Sasuke's shoulders, then he quickly let go as if he were burned and scrambled onto his feet.

"I have to get out of here. I have to go see Hinata. I have to fix this and kill the motherfuckers who did this."

A hand gripped his arm before he could to far however.

"You can't do that."

He turned to face the dark haired man. Fuck, he was so damn short.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't keep me here! I am the only survivor; I have to go turn myself in to the bureau. I have to help present evidence to the police; I have to help bring justice!"

He tugged defiantly on the vice grip the other man had on him. It was useless; he had forgotten how motherfucking strong the son of the bitch was.

"You can't because you didn't survive."

Naruto swung his fist out to try and free him self. The prick just dodged and yanked him closer. The glare boring into him was enough to remind him how dangerous Sasuke could turn out to be.

"Leggo of me you bastard! I did too survive! I'm here alive aren't I?"

Sasuke's expression softened for a second into what could have been pity, before slipping into an expressionless mask.

"You are not alive. You're dead. I killed you."

**A/N: I sulked a bit when I realized that I had used one of the most clichéd and overused plotlines for this story. Meh, whatever. As long as I follow the idea drawn up in my head I don't think I'll be disappointing anyone anytime soon.**

**Review or you will never see the end of this fic…**


	2. Don't Fear the Reaper

**OBSCURE**

**CHAPTER 2: DON'T FEAR THE REAPER**

There is always this moment of dumb clarity that usually comes after receiving terrible news. It's as if one's head was filled with cotton and the only thing that is in the front of one's mind are the words, those terrible, earth shattering, universe altering words. It seizes you for a moment, a few seconds really, before a gripping chill crawls up your spine. That's when the rest of the emotions comes crashing in. Disbelief, skepticism, anger, confusion and a waning sadness that threatens to take over your heart. All at once and all consuming.

As Naruto stared at Sasuke with an incredulous look that Sasuke might have found amusing had it not been for the current state of things, he struggled to swallow down all of these emotions and found out just a little too late that he might have taken more than he could chew.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" His croaked voice whispered into the thick air.

He felt the grip on his arm loosen a bit and taking the chance he ripped his arm away from the deceitful man in front of him. Anger kicked in when the dark haired man's face didn't change.

"I can't be dead! How could you have killed me, if I'm still alive? What the hell did you do to me?"

The dark haired man remained impassive, his face blank and unreadable and Naruto's fist itched to disfigure that infuriatingly pretty face.

Without betraying an ounce of emotion Sasuke smoothly responded, "I turned you."

Naruto just gave him another confused look, "Turned me? Turned me into what?"

Again with the cool detachment, "Into a vampire."

Honestly, Sasuke had been expecting violence and yelling. It seemed like the rational reaction a recently turned human would have. As such he was unprepared for the laughter. He couldn't fathom were the hilarity in this situation was, considering that it was something that should not be taken lightly. This was most irregular and Sasuke was not one to get caught off guard. He decided then and there that he would have to keep a close eye on the blond. Though, this hysteria was most unbecoming.

Naruto seriously hoped that this was all a joke. A very tacky and horrible joke, and that any minute his friends would jump out and yell 'surprise!' and he would beat the shit out of them and carry on with his life as it was.

But the so-called vampire standing in front didn't seem to be an actor or amused in the least or giving any hint at all that Naruto's desperate hopes were true. As he tried to get a grip he realized that he would much rather live in his own fantasy world.

"You must be out of your fucking mind. What do you mean; you turned me into a vampire? Vampires don't exist!"

Finally the face made of ice moved, proving that there was muscle underneath the marble skin. Even if it was just the one eyebrow.

"Vampires _do_ exist. You're proof of that."

Naruto snorted, "And just how the hell do I know that you are not lying to me?"

There was that damn eyebrow again. But this time it was accompanied by a slight twitch of the lips that Naruto just barely caught. Without looking away or giving anything else away, Sasuke reached into the pocket in his black pants.

"It has been a long time since the last turning. But the rules have always stayed the same."

Naruto watched as the man pulled something out of his pocket. Sasuke took a small step forward and brought his other hand up. Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw that Sasuke was holding a small glass phial in his hand and that he could barely make out the dark substance swirling around in the crystal. The tiny cork stoppering the phial was twisted and popped out.

It was like getting hit in the face with a wet towel. The smell was so intense and it felt as though his face was doused in the substance. It was…familiar, but he couldn't quite place where he had smelled it before. It must have been something incredible because it smelled even better than ramen (the possibility boggled Naruto's mind). He contained the low growl rising in his chest as a deep hunger overwhelmed him. It was a hunger Naruto had never experienced before, worse than anything he had ever felt in fact. It was like an animal trying to claw its way out of his chest.

Sasuke kept advancing and soon Naruto found himself backed up into a wall. They were standing very close now and Naruto started panting as he tried to control the hunger tormenting him. Sasuke held up the glass phial keeping it level with Naruto's mouth, watching intently as the hunger overtook the blond man's once human features.

"It's best if I provoke the hunger here, where we can control you if things get out of hand. It'll keep you from doing something you might regret later."

Naruto wasn't listening. It was as though Sasuke's words were coming to him from a faraway place and all he could focus on was on the glass phial that produced such a strong reaction from him. Then the piece of glass was moving closer to his mouth and for a brief moment he felt as if his eyes were burning and he felt as if he were slowly drowning in the smell and hunger. There was a brief pause were Sasuke pushed the rim of the glass phial against full soft lips.

Sasuke was secretly thrilled as those baby blues turned into a very ravishing red. Anticipation crawled through him as he saw the enlarged canines gleam through slightly parted lips and with his other hand cupped the blond's jaw tilting his head back.

"Drink." And Naruto opened his mouth.

Bloody red eyes widened. The thick liquid slid over his tongue teasing his taste buds with the most decadent tastes he has ever experienced. It was like a red wine but fuller and warmer making even the tips of his fingers and toes tingle. But it wasn't enough, there was something missing and a sudden fury rose up in him when he realized that marvelous substance was almost gone. When the crystal was pulled away from his lips he opened his eyes and the first thing to meet his ire was Sasuke.

"Juugo!"

Sasuke knew that he had very little time when the phial was emptied out and just as he ducked to avoid a clawed hand going for his throat the door burst open. Sasuke was grateful for his added strength because the blond man's struggles were like trying to contain a wild snarling animal. A large orange haired man strode into the room over to the two struggling men a human shaped burlap sack tossed over his shoulder.

"Juugo! Now!"

The large man let the sack fall with a sickening thump. Juugo flipped out a blade and bent down to cut through the tie keeping the sack closed. He roughly pulled back the wrapping to reveal a semi-conscious woman lying face down. Without hesitation he grabbed the girl's hair and jerked her head back and exposing her pale neck. There was a slight jerk from the prey when Juugo nicked the tender skin of her throat with the blade and blood oozed from the wound.

Sasuke grunted when the blonds struggles doubled and a sharp knee dug into his ribs. He suddenly resented the height difference. Smelling the blood as well and really not caring if Juugo was out of the way or not, Sasuke released his hold on Naruto.

Naruto had absolutely no idea what he was doing. But all of his instincts drove him to follow that delicious smell and find more of that succulent substance. He didn't have to wait long.

Juugo went to stand beside Sasuke who was silently watching the devouring of prey. It didn't matter who the victim was, it was probably just some hooker Juugo managed to pick of from the streets. They were very common here in Suna and hard to miss.

There was no sympathy as Sasuke watched Naruto consume his first meal. It was messy though and more vicious than Sasuke remembered it having been. Blood was being splattered everywhere and covering and staining Naruto's clothes and the entire bottom half of his face. His glowering red eyes were half lidded, the short growls rumbling through his chest as he swallowed the copious amounts of blood flowing freely from the ripped out arteries and veins.

"Juugo."

"Yes?"

"Go get Karin. We'll need her soon." The burly man nodded once and headed out of the room on his new assignment.

It didn't take very long for the newly turned vampire to satiate his hunger. When the last satisfying drop of blood was consumed, the blond head tilted back and a crimson tongue darted to lick across red stained lips. His breath was coming out fast as a result of the rush of adrenalin and the foreign blood coursing through his body. It was like a drug, a heady amplifier of the senses and it was the most wonderful high and he didn't want to ever come down.

But he did. He had to. The effect of the blood could only last so long and all good things couldn't last for shit anyways. There was a blur at first then everything was clear again.

Blue eyes widened in horror when he saw the dead woman in his arms. Her head was tilting back at a grotesque angle; her throat had been torn to ribbons. It was the woman's face that had his head reeling with disgust. Her glassy eyes were still open, her face twisted in such pain and terror that Naruto quickly let go of her body as if it had burned him. He stood up abruptly, the body falling with a wet thump onto the floor.

Staring down at himself, he saw the blood. It was everywhere. His hands, his shirt, his pants, his shoes. Looking up on unsteady feet, he found himself staring at his reflection in a mirror that hung innocently on the wall and it was more than he could take. He screamed.

Sasuke didn't even flinch when the horrified blond picked up the closest chair and flung it at the mirror. He took a step forward when the man fell to his knees again and looked on the verge of ripping his hair out.

Sasuke walked around the gibbering man, ignoring the squelch of the blood soaked carpet underneath his shoes and crouched down onto the balls of his feet.

"Do you believe me now?" Sasuke ignored the fist slamming down onto the floor, "You are a vampire, Naruto. There is no going back."

There was an ominous pause and for a moment Sasuke thought the blond had fainted. He was proven wrong when a hoarse voice broke the sudden silence.

"You son of a bitch."

Sasuke's head was jerked violently to the side and then doubled over when another fist sank into his ribs. Without missing a beat Sasuke's hand snapped out and grabbed a good fistful of thick blond hair. There was a hollow thud as he slammed Naruto's head into the floor. Naruto struggled to bring himself up again but his efforts proved fruitless when a sharp knee driving between his shoulder blades shoved him back down.

"You piece of shit! What the fuck have you done! You had better find a way to fix this or I'll skin your skinny ass-"

Sasuke rolled his eyes (one of the few human gestures he had still kept), "There is no going back, I just told you that."

"What? What do you mean-? That can't be true!" The blond struggled some more.

Sasuke never had much patience even as a human. His brother made sure to remind him as often as possible. So, tired with the blond's denial and stubbornness, he leaned forward and came out frankly.

"You are a vampire, Uzumaki Naruto. Nothing can change that, because to the rest of the world and humanity you are dead. The life you had before this is over and you can't go back to living like a mortal. Whatever plans, pathetic little dreams and delusions of a normal life are void, null, shot down and flushed down a fucking toilet. From here on out you will be living off of human blood and if you don't want to become a monster, I suggest you stay here in this mansion so that you can learn how to control your urges."

Naruto had lain still during the raven haired vampires speech. He really had no choice then…

"Why?"

Sasuke frowned, "I just told you, you must learn to restrain your-"

"No, that´s not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I was getting to that!"

"Psh, get on with it then."

"Will you just shut up then?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the one sided glare coming at him from the blond pinned underneath him.

"I meant why me? Why out of all my other team mates did you have to go after me? Why didn't you save them too? What the hell did I ever do to you?"

Sasuke stared. It was odd listening to this coming from a man covered nearly head to toe in another person's blood, pinned down by the very one that had sired him into vampirism. But it was an awfully good question. Why indeed…

"You were in the wrong place at the wrong time, I suppose. In a way I saved you from the same fate as your companions. From an absolute death. If I had left you there you would not be here right now."

"So you had nothing to do with my team's massacre?"

"None whatsoever. However I was there to investigate the same thing as your team. The series of murders have something to do-"

The red head woman from before, burst into the room cutting into Sasuke's explanation.

"You called?"

Sasuke was forced to close his mouth and look up at the red head standing over them with one hand on her hip. Looking back down, he stared at the single blue eye.

"Yes. Sedate him and get him cleaned up."

Upon hearing the word 'sedate', Naruto started struggling again.

"What the hell! We're not finished bastard! What the hell were you doing at the old Uchiha District?"

Giving the blond another unreadable look, Sasuke answered him, "We'll have more time to talk."

Naruto was too busy glaring at the raven haired man to notice that Karin had crouched down next to him with a needle. He felt a pinch in his neck, before everything faded into black again.

**A/N: Short, I know but I wanted to update on the Day of the Dead, considering that its such a special day of family and tradition and I thought it would interesting to have Naruto consume his first meal on a day meant to honor the dead. Don't ask I'm just weird like that -_-'**

**Anyway, if it was worth the read you might as well review. So...REVIEW DAMMIT!**


	3. Aenema

**Obscure Chapter Three: Aenema**

**Warning: An almost obnoxious amount of talking, sorry. And Itachi. You'll see.**

**Author's note: SORRY! SO SORRY! You know, for taking so damn long to update, I fail at updating TT_TT**

**This chapter has just about NO action, but things will be picking up after this. Enjoy, anyways!**

When Naruto regained conscious, he couldn't help but wonder if he would suffer from brain damage from all of the black-outs he was constantly suffering. Then again, he might not have to worry about anything considering…well…

Naruto blinked a few times, trying to get his vision back into focus. It didn't take long for his newly enhanced eyesight to adjust to his new surroundings. He was in a different room. Naruto scoffed at his own thoughts; of course he was in a different room. He had trashed the other one.

It would seem that in this new room he was being taken more seriously. The walls were bare grey brick ad there were no windows which lead Naruto to believe that he was underground. The only door was made of stern looking metal and it was most likely bolted from the outside. Curiously enough, instead of the cot he expected to see in this type of room, he was sprawled out over a large comfortable bed. The sheets were soft and cool against his skin and he couldn't help but stretch out underneath the covers enjoying the ruffling cloth.

After rolling around the bed, he pulled up into a sitting position and glanced off to the side to see that the room also had a small desk with a chair pulled up to it. And that was as far as furniture went. The room was completely bare.

Or so he thought. When he glanced up a small hidden camera caught his eye. The lens was directed at him and the rest of the sparse room, the red blinking light an indication that the thing was functional and recording.

Suddenly remembering why he was here, Naruto scrambled out of the bed, vaguely noticing that he had been stripped down to his boxers, and grabbed the chair. The two back legs of the chair scraped across the floor as he dragged it towards the corner where the camera was located. He stepped up so that he was nearly eye level with the blinking camera.

"Hey! Asswipes! Yeah, whichever fucktard is watching this, I wanna speak to your leader! You know, the asshole who put me here! Hello? I'm talking to you! Hey-!"

Naruto's rant was interrupted when the door opened with a loud squeak. Turning around, he encountered a large orange-haired guy that seemed vaguely familiar. But he had no way of knowing that he had met the man before considering he was not quite himself at the moment.

With that in mind, Naruto hopped down from the chair and faced the large man filling up the doorway. He approached the man as close as he dared and stood with his feet spread shoulder wide, his arms crossed squarely over his chest and his chin jutting out defiantly.

The other man raised an eyebrow and for a long time silence filled out the space between them as the two men sized each other up. Suddenly and startling one of the men in the room (Naruto would rather rip his own tongue out than admit that it was him) a loud cough was heard behind Juugo.

Reddening slightly Juugo quickly stepped aside to reveal the petit form of Sasuke standing behind him with an irritated expression. He may be small but Juugo knew for a fact that the vampire was not to be underestimated. Sasuke glared at Juugo who had lowered his head and when he turned to Naruto he saw the amused grin on his lips.

"Come with me."

Sasuke gave Juugo a significant look before turning and started walking up the stairs that began in front of the entrance of Naruto's cell. Naruto was just about to walk out of the door when a large hand suddenly clamped over his throat.

There was a metallic clip and it finally occurred to Naruto that escaping was going to be a very trying experience.

"What the fuck?"

Juugo pulled his hand away and Naruto felt around his neck to feel a thick metal collar firmly locked. He could feel the hair thin seam where the collar was joined and instantly hated the burly orange topped man.

Honey colored eyes stared blankly at him, "The collar is to make sure that you will stay within the manor's premises."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "What will happen if I go out of those premises?"

"You'll blow up."

Well, isn't that reassuring? Naruto's fists tightened against his thighs. He really really hated this. But years of training urged him to just obey his captors and see where this was going. He just hoped that he would be able to see an opening in time for escape.

Juugo stepped aside and let the blond make his way up the stairs. Upon reaching the top they found themselves in a dark narrow room and Naruto found himself shivering violently as a sudden cold wracked his body. Stepping into the freezing room Naruto winced as Juugo turned and flicked a switch.

"Holy shit…"

Naruto's eyes widened with what he saw. The room was actually a freezer and stacked against the stark white walls were metal shelves. But what made Naruto's head spin and his stomach flop nauseatingly were the bags upon plastic bags filled with a suspicious dark liquid.

"Is that-?" He couldn't even say it. Juugo just gave him a blank look.

"Yes. This is where we keep our provisions."

We? Provisions? Well that was a nice way to put it. Naruto's thoughts came to a stop when he tried to fathom the amount of victims it took to amass all of these bags of…provisions.

Shivering and trying to ignore his surroundings Naruto silently followed Juugo out of that grisly freezer.

They passed through a kitchen that seemed ordinary enough except that it looked as though it was hardly ever used. For a second Naruto thought they would be seeing Sasuke but it wasn't until they walked down a short hallway and into a large living room did he see that the dark haired vampire was waiting for them reclined in a dark red cushioned chair.

The room was done up in a dark yet contemporary style that reminded Naruto of those home design magazines Hinata liked to look at so much. He felt his heart twist at the thought of his fiancée. It somehow lifted the shock from seeing that freezer room and filled him with a renewed fury. Without really thinking of the consequences he stalked angrily over to Sasuke and hauled him out of the chair by the lapels of his jacket.

"You mother fucker!" There was a shuffling behind him but a quite glare over the angry blond's shoulder stopped Juugo from interfering.

Naruto didn't pay any attention to that and shook the smaller man to regain his attention.

"What the fuck is going on here? Why the hell am I here? And when the hell can I go back to me life?"

Sasuke sneered at him, "You can't go back. You can never go back." With a strength that betrayed the man's size, Sasuke pried the blond's hands from his jacket.

Straightening his jacket and glared fiercely at Naruto, "Imagine this for a moment. If you go back now, you will most likely be detained for questioning about that night in the Uchiha compound and the massacre of your team. If you manage to give a plausible excuse and get by without looking like a suspect, you will still be looked upon as the one that survived and most likely ran for it while the rest of your colleagues were being brutally murdered. You will most likely be harassed and discriminated, especially when your new powers start showing. Worst of all, you will never be able to find out what happened to your colleagues because you won't have the resources, resources that you will only find here with us. You'll go back to whoever this Hinata is, but we both know that things will never be the same. She won't trust you anymore and you'll hate her for it. If you go back now, to the life you once had, it will all come crumbling down around your ears and you will have nothing left. Then you will come crawling back here. Is that what you want?"

Naruto's fists were clenched and trembling, his jaw clenched tightly as he controlled the desire to rip the man's throat out. It just wasn't what Sasuke had said, it was the fact that some small part of him acknowledged that the vampire might actually be right. He couldn't go back now. He had too many questions that needed to be answered.

"Then what do you suggest that I do?"

His voice was strained and barely contained his fury. Sasuke kept giving him that look. The one that reminded him of those x-ray lasers in sci-fi movies. It was really starting to annoy the fuck out of him.

"I suggest that you stay here. You will be able to begin a new life. You will be able to fully develop your powers and learn to control your hunger. If you were to go out now into society as you are right now you will most likely fall into temptation and unleash utter carnage on the innocent. It will be very messy and hard to cover up. We don't need that kind of exposure."

Naruto huffed, "Then that means that you were never planning on letting me go either, huh?"

Sasuke gave him a flat look, "That's what the collar is for."

Naruto gave him a long hard look before speaking, "You said you saved me. Saved me from what?"

Sasuke motioned towards the couch, "Why don't you sit down first. We have a long discussion ahead of us."

Once they were settled, Sasuke fixed the blond with another steady and penetrating stare.

"What do you know of the Uchiha clan?"

Naruto blinked, taken aback by the abrupt and unexpected question, "Um, all I know is that they were the richest and oldest family from Konoha. Rich enough too own their own district colony. I'm pretty sure that if they were to invest in it they could have probably branched off to make their own city."

Sasuke gave what could have been a rue smile. It looked more like a grimace to Naruto.

"No doubt. What do you know about their disappearance?"

"Other than that it was a total mystery? Not much else. I've heard a lot of rumors but most of them are too far sketched to actually take seriously."

"What sort of theories?"

Naruto shrugged, "You know, the usual conspiracy shit. Some rumors said that the Uchiha's were trying to take Konoha over. Some others said that Konoha was jealous of the Uchiha's riches or something like that. It all just to sum up to nobody really knowing what the Uchiha's were really capable of doing. That's what I think anyways. Though some crack pots say that the Uchiha's were slaughtered by unknown supernatural forces or some bull shit like that."

Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow, "You'd be surprised with how accurate these 'crack pots' can be." He said softly. In a much louder voice he said, "The Uchiha's did not just disappear. They were actually murdered."

Naruto looked puzzled, "But they weren't any bodies found. It was said that in some houses the tables were even set for dinner time. Who could have the time and power to completely obliterate an entire colony in one day without leaving a single trace?"

"Obviously not something human. If you listen closely to those rumors you will find a pattern. Ultimately Konoha was afraid of the Uchiha clan. As you most likely know from working for the police force, the city is full of corruption. My clan wanted nothing more than to correct the cities faults, but the council members wanted nothing of it. They didn't care about the people and the deplorable conditions they were living in, or about the increasing crime rates that made Konoha such an unsafe place to live in. They were more concerned with the size of their purses and keeping them filled. They didn't want to disrupt their life style just because the some rich over glorified family decided to play the Good Samaritan."

Naruto frowned, "But even if Konoha had the resources to get rid of the Uchiha's it would have been impossible to get rid of them overnight."

Sasuke studied his nails as Naruto talked and then gave the blond a resolute stare, "Is it? You were just turned into a vampire and you still think that it's impossible to get rid of an entire district of people in less than twelve hours?"

Naruto was taken aback, "Wait, are you suggesting that…?"

Sasuke gave a small nod, "Yes. A coven from the border of Mist country was solicited by the council board members of Konoha. It is said that they had voted on it and that ultimately it was a unanimous decision."

Naruto gaped, "They _voted_ on it? That's like deciding whether or not they should make the death penalty legal with rock, paper, scissors."

"That's how a corrupt system like Konoha works. The council is made of weak and cowardly men who would rather get richer than have to face the crime lords taking over their city."

Naruto leaned back in his seat, his mind swirling with the implications of what Sasuke had just told him. He always knew that Konoha was a dirty city full of corruption and crime but he didn't think that it had at some point gone that far. He grew up in that city had played on streets with cracked pavement, lived in a run-down apartment with his single father. He was basically raised in the police station where his father had worked before being shot down during a routine B&E.

His father had worked so hard. Doing everything he could do to clean the city with numerous raids and he was so close to getting the results that he had dreamed of. Only to get gunned down by a stupid teenager thug high on cocaine in the prime of his career.

Naruto shook his head, "Those stupid motherfuckers."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and was about to say something, when a smooth deep voice interrupted him.

"So, this is the new addition to our happy little family?"

Sasuke scowled in recognition and turned to see his brother stroll into the room. Naruto looked up at the tall newcomer in confusion. This person looked almost exactly like Sasuke, except for the height difference and the long hair tied back at the nape of his neck. Short bangs brushed a pale brow and hovered over black eyes. They were just as icy and hard as his brothers.

Sasuke just turned and sneered at his brother, "Go away, Itachi. I don't need you here."

Itachi smirked and Naruto couldn't help but notice that it didn't matter that they had the same full rosy lips. That smirk was still much crueler than Sasuke could ever pull off.

"I don't doubt that little brother," _Little brother?_ "But I was rather curious and eager to meet the human that you so recklessly sired into our happy little world." The older man trained his sharp eyes towards Naruto.

"My, oh my, little brother. I always knew you had exceptionally good tastes." Sasuke just crossed his arms and huffed loudly, "Not to mention he looks a lot like _him_, wouldn't you think?"

Sasuke turned his head sharply towards Itachi and glared fiercely. A flicker of triumph shot through the older brother's face.

"Yes, I would say he looks _exactly_ like him. Except for the eyes. What did you say your name was?"

Naruto jerked back into awareness and away from the confused daze these two brothers had caused him. He stuttered a bit when he saw that Itachi was still patiently waiting for his answer.

"Oh, um…Yeah, my name…I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto swallowed hard when he saw the amused look on the older brother's face.

"What a unique name. From what I recall, Uzumaki is from the extinct Whirlpool country."

Naruto scratched behind his ear, "Uh, well it´s my mother's name. My father was Namikaze."

The amusement was back, only with some other malevolent thing that Naruto really did not care to identify.

"That…is most intriguing. Won't you agree, Sasuke?"

Itachi had turned to face his younger sibling. He still had his arms crossed but had his hands tightly clenched and with a terrible grimace on his face that revealed the entire length of wickedly sharp fangs. When he heard his name he turned his loathing eyes towards his brother and responded with as much hate in his voice.

"That is enough, Itachi. Please, _leave._"

Naruto actually found himself hoping that the older man would obey the younger vampire. Sasuke looked just about ready to tear someone into ribbons. But Itachi merely smiled and Naruto tensed even further in his seat. That smile had all the sweetness of a snake bite and it never reached those dark eyes.

"Why should I? I was just getting to know our new resident vampire. Tell me Naruto, had they fed you correctly?"

Naruto wasn't sure how to respond to that, "I…they…That is…I am not quite sure what you mean."

The smile turned absolutely evil, "I meant, did they give you a proper first meal? I saw Juugo carry out the corpse of some whore, so I am assuming that they haven't. Though you did quite the extensive damage on her. Tell me, did she scream? Was she even alive when they presented her to you? Did you enjoy the rush of blood sliding down your throat? Was her flesh sweet? Do tell."

Naruto shot up from his seat, his fists tightly bound and seething, and yelled "Shut up! You're sick!"

Itachi's face darkened, "Welcome to our little circus then."

"You son of a bitch…"

Sasuke stood up as well and swiftly made his way over to Naruto who was on the verge of lunging towards Itachi. The older vampire just watched on with amusement as his younger brother held back the swearing blond. Finally, Sasuke jerked Naruto to look at him with both hands on his upper arms.

"Enough! That's enough! Save your energy, Naruto." He gave a scathing look over his shoulder at his older brother, "He is not worth it."

Naruto continued to glare heatedly at Itachi but the dark haired man didn't seem the least bit ruffled. He calmed down enough to he let Sasuke lead him towards a set of staircases.

"Come, I think it would be better if we continued to discuss this elsewhere."

Sasuke lead Naruto up the stairs and down a hall that was full of numerous doors. The blond could only suspect that these doors led to different rooms and wondered briefly where he was going to be kept. He hoped that it wouldn't be that ghastly cellar again. Naruto was startled to see Juugo waiting for them in front of one of the doors having not realized the large man's departure upon Itachi's impromptu introduction.

Soon enough they were settled in what appeared to be Sasuke's bed chambers and Naruto was finally able to ask some of the questions that were just burning to be asked.

"So, that was your brother?"

Sasuke sneered down at his lap, "Yes, that was Itachi. As a human he is older than me five years, but we were both turned at the same time."

"Wait, so you were spared by the coven that had been ordered to kill your clan?"

A disgusted look crossed Sasuke's fair features, "The coven's leader had become infatuated with my brother and me. We are not sure how that came about, but we have a suspicion that the vampires had been scouting our land before they struck."

That confirmed the fact that it was all premeditated. Naruto still had trouble wrapping the concept around his mind.

"And those vampires that are murdering all those people in Konoha now…Is it the same coven?"

Sasuke looked surprised for a moment. "We think so."

"Think so? As in you're still not sure?"

Sasuke shrugged, "This particular coven is notorious for being very discrete and deadly at the same time. They kill with little to no remorse and they hardly ever leave any evidence behind their acts."

"But what about all those bodies?"

Sasuke looked wryly amused for a moment, "Do you really think that those are the only victims? We think that the bodies left out in the open are warnings or messages of some kind. The vampires, whoever they might be, are probably looking to coerce Konoha."

"Coerce? Into what? Other than sustenance I don't see how a vampire coven could benefit from making any dealings with Konoha. It's not like it's a rich city or something. Couldn't it just be for the victims?"

"If it were for the victims, you wouldn't even now about it. You may find this hard to believe, but most vampires prefer to keep their killings to themselves. If a vampire decides to leave a corpse out in the open it must be for a good reason. Correctly disposing of a body is in the basic training of all recently turned vampires. No, there has to be a good reason as to way these particular corpses are being left out in the open."

Naruto stayed silent after that last statement his mind restless with all the things he had just learned. Sasuke observed the blond and tilted his head to one side when blue yes looked up at him gravely.

"You said that all recently turned vampires have to learn how to dispose of a body? Will you be teaching me how to do that?"

Sasuke looked at him with an unreadable expression, "Yes, I will. With the assistance of others you will learn how to be a proper vampire. You will learn about your new powers and how to behave out of these walls. And you will be taught how to kill as well."

"But that blood vault…"

"Will only last us for so long. We still have to harvest our own blood and you will find that the quickest and most satisfying way to sate the hunger is by actually killing the victim."

Naruto's stomach churned. He still remembered holding the dead women in his arms and he didn't see how that could be satisfying in the very least. Trying to shake of his morbid thoughts, Naruto sighed and looked up at Sasuke once again.

"So when do I get to start this 'training'"

Sasuke smirked, "Tonight."

**IMPORTANT NOTE: From here on out, updates will be almost non-existent. I WILL be continuing it and I intend to see this story through to the end. I just have no idea how long it will take me. This is mostly due to the fact that I have some very pressing matters to attend to and this fic is hardly one of my top priorities. I am very sorry and I know I will most likely lose some readers but that is something that I regretably have no control over.**

**That being said, I would still very much like some reviews and who knows? I might find a way to update faster XD. Thank you for being so understanding. I love you all! ~3**


End file.
